As described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0272735, a burner/control concept uses a conventional high velocity nozzle mix burner combined with a combustion mode transition from tile-stable to furnace-stable combustion when the furnace reaches or exceeds an auto-ignition temperature of the fuel, which is typically 1400 F. The furnace-stable combustion, which may be referred to as a diffuse mode of combustion (DMC), may produce less NOx than the tile-stable mode.